


AU

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 5: AU





	AU

     Cyrus was more than a little petrified to begin university. His entire life had been overseen by four overly-attentive (and well-intentioned) parents, and his two best friends. But at age 18, this would be a step on his own toward a future that maybe involved all of them less than in the past, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around that. They were his family, Shadyside was his home—what was he doing in Long Beach? He was terrified that he wasn’t going to fit seamlessly into the Californian lifestyle, that his skin would burn too easily under its sun, that he would make no friends and spend his days alone in a sweltering dorm room.

     His first class was on a Monday at nine in the morning. That was another thing about college that threw him off: class isn’t seven hours, five days a week. He’d never gotten to pick his own classes before, not to this extent, and it was absolutely thrilling while being also incredibly stressful. Infuriatingly enough, his second class of the day was five hours after the first, but it was in the same building so he figured that he’d sit in the lounge with a book until he felt like lunch. A very adventurous day ahead, he could tell.

     It was as he was waiting that another boy dropped into the armchair across from him. Cyrus tried to focus on the book, even the blue rug at his feet, if anything to avoid awkwardly looking at this stranger. It always happened that whenever he so much as glanced at someone, they looked right at that moment and probably assumed that Cyrus was a creepy stalker. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. But this guy didn’t seem to think about that, because he asked to borrow a pen. Cyrus didn’t understand what sort of student didn’t have a pen on his person, but he didn’t ask and simply handed one over.

     “Thanks,” the stranger said, tapping away at the notebook on his lap.

     “Not a problem,” Cyrus answered. He really would’ve been better off not looking at all. This guy was _cute_. Like, ridiculously, cliché high-school-movie-Jock level cute. Cyrus hoped to God his cheeks weren’t turning red. He focused on his book.

     “What’cha reading?” the boy asked Cyrus.

     “A book. Uh. About Marsha P. Johnson.” He prepared himself to have to describe to a Straight White Man™ who she was, but instead—

     “No way! She was _so_ badass.” The boy’s pretty smile widened considerably and he set forth a hand for Cyrus to take. “I’m TJ.”

     Cyrus accepted the hand, hesitant. What if TJ was messing with him? “I’m… Cyrus. You know who Marsha is?”

     “Basically the reason for Stonewall and one of the most serious allies to early LGBT rights?” TJ made a _Duh_ face. “Uh, yeah. I know Marsha.”

     “Sorry, I just didn’t think…”

     “That I could be gay?” TJ laughed with a shake of his head. “Growing up in Utah, I got that a lot, believe me.”

     “You’re from Utah?” Cyrus echoed, stunned. “So am I!”

     TJ’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “You’re kidding! Provo. You?”

     “Shadyside. Unfortunately named, but nice enough.” Cyrus let himself smile a bit more. “Can’t believe it’s only my first day and I already met another gay kid.”

     TJ’s smile softened and he shrugged. “Hey, there’s plenty more. I’ve been here a year already; I can show you the ropes.” His cheeks may or may not have turned pink as he added quickly, “If you want.”

     “No, I’d definitely love that,” Cyrus agreed just as hastily. “Yes. I don’t have another class until—well, you must—if you were waiting—”

     “I only came over here because I saw you,” TJ said, almost as though he hadn’t meant to, and immediately flushed darker. “I’m not a stalker, I swear.”

     Cyrus felt a strange and pleasant warmth rush over his body. “Thank God. I was about to run for my life.” Grinning, TJ pushed to his feet and gestured for the doors. “You’d better show me something I haven’t seen already.”

     “That can definitely be arranged,” TJ promised, making Cyrus blush.

     So maybe all the worry over fitting in here hadn’t been necessary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 16. 2018 Okay, there's day five! I hope you liked this one, I thought it was cute :)) Check out my tumblr @cyanicas and @tyrusweek for more fics, drawings, and info on the prompts for this amazing week! And if you haven't, check out Josh's tumblr @persongoingfast because he's been wildin', reblogging a lot of Tyrus stuff. He knows what's up ;D See you tomorrow!  
> Revision: A very helpful reader informed me that the info I had on Marsha's role at Stonewall was incorrect!! She mattered, of course, but not in the way I implied. Again, if anyone notices mistakes (informational or grammatical etc.) please do let me know! Thanks again!!


End file.
